Kai's pleasure
by NSRsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo yang tadinya sempat terdiam kini menunjukan wajah tidak bersahabat kepada Kai. "Kau! Untuk apa menghalangi jalanku!"/ Kai menyeringai. "Bukan aku yang mengahalangi jalanmu, pendek. Tapi kau yang tidak menggunakan mata bulat mengerikanmu itu dengan benar," ujar Kai santai, ia mengamati mimik kesal Kyungsoo yang membuatnya terhibur./KAISOO/YAOI/M/ONESHOOT


**-Childish Kyungsoo-**

• **Kaisoo**

• **Oneshoot**

• **Rate M**

 **Happy Reading~~~**

 **Yang puasa baca setelah buka ya, walau aku gk yakin ini ada hotnya tapi buat jaga-jaga aja hehe, yang bandel tanggung dosa sendiri XD**

 **~••OoO•••~**

 **Kyungsoo** berjalan di koridor sekolah beriringan bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berada dikanan dan kirinya, mereka bertiga tertawa dan sesekali bercanda tentang suatu hal.

Ketiga lelaki manis dan cantik itu tidak menyadari keberadaan lima orang lelaki bertubuh atletis yang akan menghadang jalan mereka.

Kyungsoo berjalan melawan arah menghadap Luhan dan Baekhyun dan asik menirukan suara-suara kartun kesuakaan kepada kedua sahabatnya, membuat kedua sahabatnya terkikik melihat betapa konyolnya wajah Kyungsoo.

Mendekati kumpulan lelaki itu, Luhan memberi tanda kepada Kyungsoo untuk berhenti dan segera berjalan normal, tapi sudah terlambat karena sekarang punggung Kyungsoo sudah menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya, ia yakin pasti perang yang entah keberapa akan muncul sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo yang merasa punggungnya menabrak sesuatu, segara berbalik dengan wajah kesal. "Tembok apa yang berada ditengah... "

"Tembok apa?" Kai-korban penabrakan punggung sempit itu- menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya sempat terdiam kini menunjukan wajah tidak bersahabat kepada Kai. "Kau! Untuk apa menghalangi jalanku!"

Kai menyeringai. "Bukan aku yang mengahalangi jalanmu, _pendek._ Tapi kau yang tidak menggunakan mata bulat mengerikanmu itu dengan benar," ujar Kai santai, ia mengamati mimik kesal Kyungsoo yang membuatnya terhibur.

Kyungsoo mengerjap _, apa? pendek? mata bulat mengerikan?_

Kyungsoo menghentak kesal, lalu mengajak Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk segera ke kelas mereka, ia malas meladeni hal tidak penting seperti ini. Padahal pagi ini _mood_ nya sedang baik karena Mama membelikannya Komik baru kesukaannya, tapi lihatlah lelaki yang sialnya tampan itu merusak pagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesis sebentar saat melewati Kai, dan dengan sengaja ingin menyenggol bahu lelaki itu, tapi sayang hanya lengan Kai yang terkena, sebab dirinya _kurang_ tinggi. Sial!

Kai terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo, _sial anak itu terlalu menggemaskan._

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mengamati, mendesah lelah. "Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu, Kai?"

~••O•o•O••~

 **Bel** pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan menuju gerbang. Di pandanginya beberapa siswa yang asik berjalan bersama. Kyungsoo mendengus, tadinya ia ingin pulang bersama kedua sahabatnya, tapi Luhan dan Baekhyun beralasan ingin pulang dengan kekasih mereka.

Dasar! Sahabat macam apa mereka itu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo pulang sendiri!

Sesampainya digerbang Kyungsoo kembali mendengus kesal. Sopirnya mengirim pesan, bahwa ban mobilnya bocor dipertengahan jalan saat diperjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Jadi Kyungsoo sekarang harus pulang dengan apa? Tentu ia tak ingin pulang berjalan kaki, siang ini sangat terik dan menusuk kulit. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kulitnya menjadi hitam seperti _seseorang_.

Ditengah gerutuannya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hei, Kyungsoo, kenapa belum pulang?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, ternyata yang bertanya barusan adalah kakak kelas yang kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah bernama Choi Minho.

"Oh, Minho _hyung_?"

Minho mengangguk dan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo memberengut tanpa sadar, membuat Minho hampir saja mencubit kedua pipi bulat itu.

"Baekhyun dan Luhan meninggalkanku sendiri dan lebih memilih kencan dengan kekasih mereka," adunya dan kembali mengingat wajah menyebalkan kedua sahabatnya, "Sopirku juga tadi mengirim pesan tidak bisa menjemput karena ban mobilnya bocor, _hyung_."

Minho terkekeh melihat kekesalan Kyungsoo dari mimik wajahnya. Tanpa diminta tangannya mengacak rambut lembut Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang dari samping.

"Jangan menyentuh rambutnya, "desis seseorang itu, membuat Kyungsoo dan Minho menatap kearah orang tersebut.

"Kai-"

"siapa yang kau panggil, hm?" Kai mendesis tajam, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam, di jauhkannya tangan Minho dari rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan bola mata yang membulat. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langakah.

Kai berdiri diantara Minho dan Kyungsoo yang membisu. "Sebaiknya tinggalkan kami, karena dia akan pulang bersamaku."

Minho menatap Kyungsoo yang berada dibalik punggung Kai, tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Minho memilih pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. Wajahnya seketika sedikit melembut setelah melihat mata Kyungsoo yang bening juga balas menatapnya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala bingung, beberapa saat barulah wajah kesalnya muncul. "Kai! Kenapa kau menyuruh Minho _hyung_ pergi?!"

Seketika wajah Kai kembali mengeras mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku seperti itu, huh? dan kenapa aku tidak boleh menyuruhnya pergi!"

"Seharusnya tadi dia menawarkan pulang bersama padaku! Tapi kau menggagalkannya, _Kai_!"

Kai berusaha menahan kemarahannya lalu ditariknya pelan tangan Kyungsoo menuju motornya yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri. "Naik."

"Tidak mau!" Kyungsoo menggeleng keras kepala.

Kai menggeram. "Do Kyungsoo..."

"Oke! Aku naik!" teriak Kyungsoo, lalu naik keatas boncengan dengan susah payah. _Badannya yang kecil memang sangat menyusahkan!_

Kai mau tidak mau terkekeh dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan. Ia turun kembali dari motor, dan tanpa berkata-kata mengangkat Kyungsoo dan membuatnya duduk manis di boncengan motornya.

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Aku bukan Anak kecil! Aku bisa naik sendiri!"

"Diamlah Kyungsoo, atau kucium kau disini," ancam Kai, lalu memakai helm _full face_ nya.

Kyungsoo memberengut dengan tangan dilipat didada. "Tidak mau pegangan!"

Kai menghela napas. "Sayang, jangan membuatku marah, dan menghukummu."

Kai tersenyum saat kedua lengan mungil itu akhirnya melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat, dipegangnya dan dielusnya lembut jemari itu.

Kyungsoo menempelkan pipinya pada punggung lebar Kai, lalu bergumam, "Aku masih marah padamu, Jongin."

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menjalankan motornya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

O~°°°o°°°~O

 **"hei**... kita sudah sampai," bisik Kai pada Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk erat punggungnya.

Kyungsoo bergumam malas. Kai yang merasa Kyungsoo belum juga ingin turun, memegang kedua lengan itu, lalu dia turun pelan-pelan dari motor nya dengan masih memegangi Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh.

Dilihatnya wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit sayu, lalu ia bergeser mengahadap Kyungsoo yang masih duduk.

"Lingkaran kedua tanganmu dileherku," titah Kai kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menurut dan melingkaran kedua tangannya pada leher Kai. Kai menangkup kedua bokong Kyungsoo sehingga kaki Kyungsoo langsung melilit pinggangnya.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo yang berada di gendongannya menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang memeluk erat Kai, sesekali mengecup pipi lelaki itu, tangannya asik memainkan rambut kai.

Tangan Kai yang satu terangkat untuk menyentuh bel rumah Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang berparas manis, mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga anak manja ini," Mama Kyungsoo berdecak, lalu mengusap rambut anaknya yang berada digendongan Kai itu dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam, kepalanya bersembunyi di ceruk leher Kai.

Kai tersenyum kepada Mama Kyungsoo. "Ma, Jongin akan mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke kamarnya."

"Jongin, Mama tahu Kyungsoo pasti sangat berat," ujar Mama Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berat Mama... " bantah Kyungsoo.

Kai terkekeh lalu berjalan masuk setelah diberi ijin oleh Mama Kyungsoo.

Di perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Kyungsoo mengecupi seluruh wajah Kai, tangannya dengan nakal meremas rambut abu-abu milik Kai.

Para Maid yang bekerja dirumah Kyungsoo terkikik melihat kelakuan manja majikan kecil mereka, hal seperti ini bukan asing lagi terjadi.

Kai sendiri menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Menaiki tangga menuju kamar itu, kai dengan iseng meremas bokong sintal Kyungsoo.

"Jonginnie... " gumam Kyungsoo manja. Tak henti-henti bibirnya bermain diwajah tampan Kai, bibir itu berlabuh lama di bibir Kai dan mengulumnya lembut.

Kai tetap memperhatikan langkahnya, lalu membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo setelah beberapa kali gagal, sebab Kyungsoo yang nakal mengganggunya dengan bergerak-gerak digendongannya.

Setelah memasuki kamar, Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo di ranjang besar bersprei biru muda milik lelaki mungil itu. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya lalu berbaring dengan tangan merentang.

Kai sengaja meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu. Beberapa saat setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dikamar mandi, ia kembali mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo.

Ternyata lelaki manis itu mengamati gerak-gerik Kai dengan mata bulatnya, yang entah kenapa terdapat tatapan nakal.

Kai membuka baju seragamnya, meninggalkan Kaos hitam polos yang mencetak dada bidangnya dengan sempurna.

Kyungsoo ikut membuka seragamnya, tapi ia lupa tidak menggunakan apapun dibalik seragamnya, dan kini tampak lah pemandangan yang membuat Kai menelan saliva kasar.

Kyungsoo menyadari sekarang ia tidak memakai atasan, tapi ia tidak peduli. lalu dengan santai kembali memanjat tubuh atletis Kai dengan manja. Kai spontan menangkup bokong Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sayang, kenapa mendadak nakal begini, hm?" bisik Kai menyentuh bibir merah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merengek manja. "Jongin mengataiku pendek saat disekolah tadi, dan berkata mata ku menyeramkan..."

Kai terkekeh, ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi dahi lelaki mungil itu. "Siapa yang memarahiku karena tidak sengaja menginjak boneka pororo nya, dan siapa juga yang berkata tidak mau berbicara lagi kepadaku, hm?"

"Aku berkata seperti itu karena kesal denganmu yang mengabaikanku sayang," lanjut Kai.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. "Eng... Jongin selalu begitu saat aku marah, selalu menjahiliku."

"Itulah caraku agar bisa berbicara denganmu, Soo. Setidaknya rinduku sedikit berkurang jika medenger suaramu," jelas Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah sudah marah kepada Kai. Kyungsoo merasa kekanakan, hanya karena Kai tidak sengaja menginjak boneka pororonya.

"Maaf, Jongin," gumam Kyungsoo, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kai.

"Tidak mau."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar Kai tidak mau memaafkannya. Ada seringai jahil diwajah Kai saat Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu.

Kai mengetuk bibirnya sendiri."Aku butuh sogokan untuk memaafkan kekasih nakalku."

Kyungsoo merona, dipukulnya pelan pundak Kai.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke atas ranjang, lalu merebahkannya. Dikurungnya Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan. "Tidak mau menciumku, hm?"

Kyungsoo tidak berkata-kata dan langsung menyambar bibir Kai, dibaliknya keadaan sehingga sekarang Kai yang berada dibawahnya. Kedua kakinya berada dikanan dan kiri tubuh Kai. Bibirnya masih mengulum bibir Kai dengan hikmat, Kai dengan senang hati membiarkan lidah kekasih mungilnya masuk dan bermain dengan lidahnya.

Kyungsoo mengerang, ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk melihat Kai. "Jongin, aku ingin Jongin berada didalam," gumamnya, tangannya bermain-main diatas pusat tubuh Kai yang sudah mengeras.

Kai menggeram, diraihnya kembali bibir Kyungsoo. Melumat bibir yang mengeluarkan kata-kata nakal itu hingga membengkak.

"Kyungsoo, yakin ingin aku memasukimu?" tanya Kai serak, dan Kyungsoo yang mengangguk manja membuatnya pening dengan gairah yang sudah menumpuk.

"Kyungsoo menyimpan _lube_ yang kuberi waktu itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Di laci nakas paling dalam," gumamnya malu-malu.

Kai segera bergerak menuju nakas dan lekas kembali setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Diletakkannya di atas nakas, saai ini belum dibutuhkan mungkin nanti saat adegan inti.

Kai kembali mencium Kyungsoo sambil tangannya bergerak membuka gesper celana Kyungsoo, lalu menurunkan celana lelaki mungil itu beserta celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam.

Kyungsoo tidak tinggal diam, ia ikut membuka pengait celana Kai, setelah celana itu terlepas, Kyungsoo dengan nakal mengusap-usap tonjolan besar itu dari balik celana dalam Kai.

"Anak nakal," gumam Kai serak. Kepalanya turun menuju pusat tubuh Kyungsoo, dibelainya pelan penis mungil itu.

"Emh! Jongin... "

Bibir Kai sudah melingkupi kejantanan Kyungsoo, menjilat nya lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya, memberi kenikmatan kepada lelaki mungil yang kini mendesah.

Beberapa saat Kyungsoo berteriak saat mencapai pelepasannya yang pertama. Kai tanpa ragu menelan cairan itu. setelah di rasa cukup Kai kembali mengambil lube, membuka tutupnya lalu mengoleskan disekitar anal Kyungsoo yang berkedut.

Selesai dengan anal Kyungsoo, Kai berdiri untuk mengolesi kejantanannya dengan lube agar tidak terlalu terhambat saat masuk kelubang Kyungsoo yang sempit.

Dirasa cukup Kai kembali mendekati Kyungsoo, setengah menindih lelaki mungil itu. Diciumnya lagi bibir Kyungsoo, tangannya menekan dan memilin kedua _nipple_ Kyungsoo yang mengeras.

Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan, saat satu jari Kai memasuki lubangnya, rasanya lumayan sakit. Saat Kai menambahkan dua jari lagi Kyungsoo memekik, rasa nikmat mulai menjalari tubuhnya saat jemari Kai menyentuh sesuatu.

"Jongin...Emh.. cepat, masuki aku," desahnya.

Kai yang sudah merasa lubang Kyungsoo cukup terbiasa, mulai mendorong kejantanannya. _Sial, sangat sempit_. Biarpun ini bukan yang pertama, tapi lubang Kyungsoo seakan menyedotnya masuk dan meremasnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. "Jongin lubang Kyungsoo sakit, enghh... "

Kai yang mendengar itu segera menyambar bibir Kyungsoo untuk mengalihakn perhatian Kyungsoo dari rasa sakitnya.

Setelah kejantanannya sepenuhnya masuk, Kai tidak begerak beberapa saat dan masih melumat bibir Kyungsoo penuh napsu. Gerakan kecik pinggul Kyungsoo menyadarkannya, bahwa lelaki mungil itu sudah siap untuknya.

Kai bergerak pelan, sempitnya lubang Kyungsoo seakan membunuhnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman Kai. "Jongin, lebih cepat!"

Kai menyeringai, tanpa diminta dua kali, ia bergerak lebih cepat dan menghentak lubang sempit itu tanpa ampun.

"agh... Jongin... Jongin," desah Kyungsoo, bibirnya terbuka menikmati hentakan demi hentakan di lubangnya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo, sebut namaku sayang, teriakkan namaku," geram Kai, tangannya bergerak meremas kejantanan Kyungsoo, membuat desahan Kyungsoo semakin nyaring.

Kamar Kyungsoo yang kedap suara, membuat mereka tidak khawatir akan teriakan-teriakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali merasa ingin keluar, dan berteriak, "Jongin!"

Kai berhenti sebentar, membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati orgasmenya. "Lelah, hm?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku ingin Jongin keluar didalam."

Tanpa berkata Kai kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan keras, ia seakan gila. Kyungsoo memang nakal, membuat gairah Kai meledak.

Beberapa kali hentakan, Kyungsoo merasakan kejantanan Kai berkedut didalamnya, ia pun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Kai, membuat Kai menggeram dan akhirnya menyemburkan cairannya didalam Kyungsoo, bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan orgasme ketiganya.

Napas mereka terengah, sebagian cairan Kai mengalir dari lubang Kyungsoo yang tidak mampu menampung banyaknya cairan itu.

Kai berguling kesamping, lalu membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung lelaki manis itu yang sekarang sudah pasti tertidur, Kyungsoo memang selalu langsung jatuh tertidur setelah mereka melakukannya.

Kai tersenyum, dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya ini, meski sering kali kekanakan, Kai sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap itu. Ia sungguh mencintai Kyungsoo dengan segala apa yang ada didalam diri lelaki manis itu.

Biarpun besok atau kapan Kyungsoo kembali bersikap kekanakan seperti saat disekolah tadi, Kai tidak masalah, dan ia yakin pertengkaran kecil seperti itu pasti berujung seperti ini, dan Kai tentu saja menikmatinya.

~~•••OoO•••~~

 **The End.**

 **Wupppssss akhirnya drama receh itu berakhir juga ya3**

 **Mungkin sekarang ami Kyungsoo dan dedek Taeoh lagi makan enak hasil dari upah abi Jongin main drama selama 1 tahun 1 Bulan wkwk. Kaisoo for life!**

 **See ya...**


End file.
